bugheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Suggestions for Bug Heroes
'Notice: ' This page is for you to write down your ideas for new stuff in BH. Please do not delete or edit any current ideas. You may write below an idea your version of it, though. If an idea is good enough for me, K-leb25, then I'll create a whole page dedicated on the hero, combining both mine and your ideas. 'Heroes:' Wolf Spider the Tech Maniac: A hero who fiddles around with new technology and creating new ones all the time, Wolf Spider is a weak hero with great abilities to complement him all the time. He is also interested in Spider, who dislikes him because of the rivalries in the two Spider Clan factions. Using a sonar detector and a sonic wave blaster, he finds the root of the problem and obliverates it. His level-up skills are Health, Effectiveness (increases fire rate), Survivability (increases Speed, Armor, Damage, and Dodge Rate by 50% when his health is 33% or lower.), and More Power (lowers Speed in order to increase Damage). By hydrosparky. K-leb25's version: He should start off with some armor (not as much as Beetle) and his health will be 680 and heals 1 every second. His His level up skills should be: Health (increases health by 50 and heals by 100), Fast-Fire (increases firing rate), Survivability (increases speed, armor and damage when health is under 1/3 by 40%) and Effectiveness (decreases cooldown of abilities by 10%). His weapon should be a Sonic Blaster. It fires every second, has 20 damage, a small AoE and a knockback that affects small enemies, which can be upgraded to a Sonic Cannon (stuns enemies for 4 secs and has a wider AoE) and then Sonic Boomer (increases damage by 80 and gives a knockback that can effect even large enemies). Honeybee the Medic: '''A clan thought to be destroyed by the gods now rise in glory! Honeybee, a hero sent on a mission to defeat the Scorpion Clan, now tells the true story of what happened to the Honeybee Clan. With great medical experise, and the countless hours of dissection of enemy bugs, she uses a leech launcher to both damage the target and gain health. Having the lowest of all stats except speed (in which she has the highest) out of all of the bugs, this is compensated by the fact that she can heal all heroes and have a team of three of her honeybee kin fight, defend, and heal beside her. She has Speed, True Master (increases her stats every time she kills 50 bugs), Power Heal (increases heal rate of inactive heroes), and Effectiveness. By hydrosparky. '''K-leb25's version: She should have no armor, 600 health and heal 2 every second. Her level-up skills should be: Speed, Regeneration, Power Heal (increases the heal rate of the other heroes when she's inactive) and Effectiveness. Her weapon should be a Leech Launcher, which does 30 damage and damages 5 ever second for the next 5 seconds. The damaging over time can't overlap. It should fire every 2 secs. It's upgrades are Leecher-Matic (increases fire rate to every 1 second) and Mega Leecher-Matic (increases damage over time to 10 every second). Firefly Lighter: '''This guy loves to light the whole place in glorious...light. He is not kind to people who fight for wrong, and has horribly burned any of his own kind that have joined the Scorpions with his Flamethrower. It quickly fires fireballs which expand outwards, having a great AoE. With 50 damage, and firing every 0.5 secs, it can easily burn the weakly armored, but is very ineffective against armored enemies. He only has 500 health. But, at night, Firefly can light up his butt to gain 25% more speed. If there's a big fight, he'll be lucky if it's night! His level-up skills are: Health (increases max by 40 and heals by 80), Speed, The Light (increases speed by 15% and damage by 20% when it's night) and Fiery (increases the AoE of his Flamethrower). His Flamethrower can be upgraded to Mega Thrower (increases fire-rate) and Plasma Pulsar (increases damage by 50 and has armor piercing). ADDITIONAL NOTE: I know this guy is from my new alternate ideas, but as a separate hero, he could be so much more awesome. By K-leb25. '''Firefly Alt -- Pincer Firebat: This Pincer Ant loves to survive the burning and isn't a Firelfy, so he replaces The Light with Armor. He completely loses the bonus at night, but instead gains the same starting armor as Beetle. He also replaces Speed with Static Blast So, he really is the one to stay alive, but loses any special damage or speed bonus. By K-leb25. Treebug: A mad scientist from the Leafbug Clan, he grafted his body onto a growing oak sapling, making him slow but strong. Knowing many different chemicals, he can spray acid, poison, and use other nasty attacks to achieve his ends. His abilities are Health, Photosynthesis (increases heal rate of all heroes during the day), Test and Trial (increases effectiveness of chemicals), and Unyielding (increases both armor and damage when attacked by multiple bugs). By Hydrosparky (I assume!). Moth: don't be fulling with the moths! You may think they fly by night, but at day, they create weapons of destruction and write their books of prophessy and holyness. Moth is one of the most famous of the Moths who fights for the gods! Or otherwise, for right! She holds a Sword in her left segment and a Hardened Shield in her right. Using her Sword, she slowly slashes the enemies one by one, and with her shield, she gains Beetle's armor. When it's night, though, she takes flight, becoming a bit faster and able to dodge bug slime and webs on the ground. Her level-up skills are: Health (increases health by 40 and heals by 80), Speed, Holy Figure (increases the chance that after a kill, she will be invincible for 2 seconds) and Master Striker (increases the chance of doing a Master Strike, which strikes all oponents in front of her). By K-leb25. Moth's Alt: Earwing Warlock! --''' Earwing still has standard of pretty much everything. Unlike Moth, she also has learnt crafts of magic...sort of. She does lose the bonus at night, but gains benefits in attack. She replaces speed with Quick Killer. This increases the speed of her attacks. This is awesome and well-worth it as when fully-upgraded, Earwing can attack with less than even half the speed. Master Striker, though, must be given up for Power Boom. This gives her more of a chance to have pure energy sprout outwards from her with an attack, making enemies all around her get knocked back and stunned. Earwig still has balanced durability, damage and speed, just in a different way. By K-leb25. '''Scorpio Rebel: He was an elite scorpion minion who decided to join the right side...the Bug Heroes! Luckily, he made it out of the scorpions' base alive and had quickly found the Bug Heroes. He is extremely powerful, with 800 health and great armour, a killer attack and great speed for his size and weight. The only problem, which may annoy a lot of people, is that his attacks are ver slow. When I say that, I mean SLOW. He attacks every 5 seconds, with a long animation before actually doing damage. He also has very short range and AoE, so be skilled at aiming. Otherwise, he can actually get killed easily and you may need to swap with another hero to clear up. His level-up skills are Health (increases max by 50 and heals by 100), Speed, Armour and a special skill: Poison. This increases the chance of using his tail instead of his claws, poisoning whoever he attacked. The poisoned ones get slowed and damaged over time, much like the enemy scorpions' poison. By K-leb25. Scorpio's Alt: Crabby Master! -- Crabby wants to end the fight quickly, so logically gives up Poison with Quick Killer (increases speed of attacks). His stubby little legs fail at speed, so he gives it up for Faith. He has a strong connection with water (for obvious reasons), so that's what he gets. By K-leb25. Silverfish Necromancer: The silverfish are the lesser known for both bugs and gods alike. This is because they lurk in the darkest, dampest places, like wardroabes. This is perfect for them to work their unique, yet horrifc magic. Silverfish is an elite necromancer, who uses samurai swords in the peak of battle. His dark abilities include being able to reanimate dead heroes and other allies to fungus zombies. Lightly armoured, this guy can only take little beating and is slow. But, those swords can do a quick kill before the enemy even fights back. Health (max by 50 and heals by 100), Speed, Assassinate and Dark Powers (increases the chance of turning a killed enemy into an allied fungus zombie) are all there for him to increase in levelling up. 400 health, Termite's speed, 50 damage, pierces all armour, attacks every second and has no armour! By Yiannis. Millipede Feaster: He is a millipede that smashes his foes using his "tail". He has really good speed, Ladybug's defense and medium to high attack. Also like Ant and termite he is a builder but builds turrets to protect food. His abilities are: 1) Food Turret - Pay 200 coins to place a turret somewhere.All food in the level get suked up in that turret. When you walk over the turret you get all the food it has collected and then it disapears. When it disapears the cooldown start so you can build another 1. 90 second cooldown. 2) Food shield - choose somewhere in the whole level to place the shield. All food in it can not dissapear! 60 second cooldown. Millipede has 780 health and has regeneration, theft, blowback( increases the chan of throwin back an enemie when hitting him), Speed, Workmanship. By Yiannis K-leb25's Version: He should have 680 health with Ladybug's armour and Spider's speed. His weapon should be a Laser Pistol, which quickly fires lasers, which do weak damage, yet pierce armour. The range is short, too. It should upgrade to an Auto-Laser for better firing speed and a Tri-Laser, which fires three in random spreads. His level-up skills should be Health (40, 80), Speed, Blowback (increases chance of knocking back all enemies nearby when one attacks him) and Feast (increases the chance of his kills dropping food). Millipede's Alt: Dragonfly Chomper! '''-- This dragonfly takes on his relatives' taste for food...which is obvious since food is the thing you usually taste.He is quite different to Millipede, keeping only Speed and Feast. With the precision aiming of dragonfly wings, this guy can use Parry to dodge enemies. Instead of knocking back, he uses masterful thinking and has Workmanship to increase his "food turrets'" time they last. He does lose his armour and starts with only 500 health. So...he's a smart li'l chap who's always on the move, yet can't stand doing some hardcore fighting. By K-leb25 '''Green Ant Native: This native of the yards uses numerous primitive tools to finish the enemies. To help, he rides a tamed beetle, giving him good defence and good speed. With his armour piercing spear, he can hit enemies below, but otherwise has a very short range. Once his health has gone below half, he loses his Beetle, becoming very useless and losing the armour. With 680 health, that can happen quickly. He has Health (+30, heals 60), Speed, Combat Armour (greatly increases melee armour) and Swing (increases AoE of attacks). By Yiannis. 'Turrets' Hive Turret: This turret spawns various honeybees that range in damage, heal rate, and defending strength. Costs 500. By Hydrosparky. Plasma Turret: Fires a giant plasma bullet every 5 seconds, which does incredible damage (100) and is super-quick. It pierces all armour, yet costs 750 to build. To upgrade, it costs 1000, then 1200, then 1500, then 1800 and finally, 2000. It also turns quickly, yet has low range, unlike Sniper Turrets. By K-leb25. Booster Turret: This turret increases the firing speed of other all other direct-damage turrets. It costs 400 to build. To upgrade, it costs 400, then 500, then 750, then 1000 and finally, 1500. It looks like a rolling tape. By K-leb25 Web Turret ': This turrets costs 500 to build and shoots webs. All enemies that step on the webs get slowed and poisoned. A level 5 Web Turret also stuns all enemies that step on it for 5 seconds. Also it shoots 1 web at a time shots once every 15 seconds an each web disapeares after 20 seconds. By Yiannis 'Enemies Launching Locusts: These are medium-sized enemies with alright durability. But be careful--before you even see them, they can spring off and try to land on you, knocking you back and stunning you for 3 seconds. They're aim, though, is atrocious! By K-leb25. Moth Jousters: These Moth knights on Caterpillar-back only spawn at night and they wield large sticks made for knocking you right over. Their initial speed is slow, thanks to the caterpillars, but once you're in sight, the caterpillars somehow charge at you with fast speed, while the Moths ready their sticks. If they charge into you, you'll be damaged by 30 and heavily knocked back. If there's a crowd of these dudes, you'll end up in a bumper car field! They have 250 health and have some armour. By K-leb25. Mad Moths: These flying priests of the night have succumb to overwhelming power allowing their spirits to be possessed by dark things...Though they only appear at night, they'll quickly fly around in random areas, while doing a crazy animation. Once they see you, they'll rise up in the air and fire bolts of spirits at you, destroying themselves in the process. Kill them before they do this, as the damage will do 75 damage, pierce all armour and slow for 5 seconds, as well as being near impossible to dodge. They only have 100 health and no armour, so killing them will be a deed done good with Spider, Ladybug or Stickbug. Just be extremely aware. By K-leb25 Scorpion King: The ultimate bug, wearing a kingly crown. With 4000 health and lots of armour, this guy can be so tedious to kill. And with an attack that does 100 damage, he'll be cutting you up in seconds. He still has medium speed, so be hopeful! Mantis' Warrior Blow will be the best counter to king if partnered with another smashing ability. By Yiannis Antlion: 'These patient bugs are almost just like Devourers, except they don't reduce the time for food to decay. Instead, they have a ditch of sand surrounding them, slowing and pulling the Bug Heroes towards them, in which they strike. When they spawn, they imitate a piece of food; only when a hungry Hero looking for food steps into their hole, they come out of the ground. They still can be struck when in the ground, however. By Antispec 'Maps Pie Crust (coliseum): an old pie has been left on the ground. What will happen? Bugs will start fighting in it! The pie crust is small, with pastry everywhere as obstacles. There is some pastry that have made a ledge so that you can walk over the pie and fight a bit outside too. It has some enemies not seen in any other coliseum maps, like the Devourer, Hungry Bug and each gnat type. Walking on top of the pie's outer crust (by using the pastry ledges) gains the hero a range bonus, but makes it confusing to aim with a ranged weapon and food doesn't spawn there. By K-leb25. '''Outer Tree (adventure): '''Set on a tree with giant leaves sprouting out the stump. Walking across the over-lapping leaves can get you higher up the map. Though it is small, it is very high. A unique aspect is that the map starts out at night. This is because this is where the moth enemies hang out. At day, they fight. At night, they run away. The Base is on a large consentration of leaf roots. Moth the Holy Knight and Firefly Lighter both debut on this map. Large enemies (like Centipedes and Scorpions) are very few, since the leaves are lightly built and won't withstand too many bugs. By K-leb25. '''Flower (coliseum): '''You fight on top of a flower. Most enemies are ants. Also after wave 7 bumblebees start apearing. Also there are 3 slaves that when you save them they work as turrets. Also all bumblebees have a speed bonus when the walk on the center of the flower becouse of the pollen. By Yiannis '''Ancient Relic(adventure): '''The whole map is basicly a huge rock the has ancient egyptcian writting on it. There the only enemies that apear are small scorpions, scorpions, bumblebees and caterpillars. There is bareley any food and it is always guarded by 1 elephant snail and 2 snails. This is the ultimate level so you can test your skills. Also many enemies apear everu round and even on easy you cant bring your heroes back to life. This is the ultimate battle.By Yiannis Category:General Category:Made-Up Content